I Stand Alone
by Ari-Ana Zanne
Summary: (AU with OCs) Ari-Ana is accepted into the Jedi Order at a late age, and she discovers that people aren't always what they seem. (If anyone likes it, I'll keep writing.)
1. Benjo and the Dark Man

My tale begins in the dingy underworld on Coruscant. My mother, an attractive woman named Zanne, owned a dank bar called The Midnight Sabacc. We lived in an apartment right above the bar. My father was a former Jedi Knight named Alec Venyatuima; he had been honorably discharged from the Order when he fell in love with my mother. He had started teaching me about the Force and the ways of the Jedi when I was very little. I was enthralled by the stories he told me about when he was a Jedi. I always longed to become one, but I knew that I was too old to begin the training. So I contented myself with his stories and building my own custom lightsaber and a variety of gadgets. I was very good with my hands, and I built a lot of things, like a couple of comlinks for me and Father and a translator into which I programmed over 10,000 different languages. (I downloaded the languages from a droid that came into my mom's bar once.) It also translated back what I said in the language I indicated.

My father was, at the time of this story, a freighter pilot who flew all over the galaxy delivering this load of astromech droids here and this carton of Kesselian spices there. He often took me on the shorter flights, which was all right with his boss as long as I didn't get into any trouble or damage any of the cargo. On the longer trips, Dad always came back with some sort of present for me.

On one journey, we were delivering some supplies to a colony of yuzzums on Endor. We had engine trouble as soon as we lifted off, so we had to land on one of Endor's moons, the forest moon. There, Father let me go exploring, as long as I took my comlink with me so I wouldn't get lost. While he was sending for some help from a mechanic on Endor, I went walking through the forests. All of a sudden, I heard some rustling behind me. I froze and peeked slowly over my shoulder. Standing on a log, only about half my size, stood a brown and black teddy bear-like creature wearing a dark red piece of cloth on his head: a young Ewok. He was holding a long stick with a sharpened rock tied onto its tip and chattering in his primitive tongue. I put my hands in the air to show that I meant him no harm. He cocked his head and lowered the stick. He jumped off the log and proceeded to creep closer to me. All the while I was just staring, trying hard not to move so he wouldn't run away. 

Finally, I put my hands down, reached into my pocket, and pulled out some stale bread. I offered it to him, saying, "Come here, little guy. I won't hurt you. Here ya go. You hungry?"

He cocked his head again and advanced some more, snatching the bread from my hand. He went back to the log, sat down, and ate it as if he hadn't eaten in days. When he was done, he looked up at me, as if telling me to sit next to him. So I did. I pulled out my translator, hoping he'd start talking. I set it in the primitive language of the Ewoks so he'd understand what I said. I started the conversation, which went as follows:

"Hello there, little one," I said. The translator repeated my phrase in the little Ewok's native tongue.

He cocked his head again and chattered. "Hello. Who are you? What do you want?" the translator said in Basic.

"My name is Ari-Ana Zanne Venyatuima. You can call me Ari-Ana. My father's ship had engine trouble so we had to land here while we waited for help. What is your name?"

"My name is Benjo Watika. You can call me Benjo. You seem nice, for a human, I mean. But then again, I've only met one human before. He was very nice to me and my tribe."

I giggled. "Thanks. I guess I am. So, where is the rest of your tribe? Is the village far?"

"No, it's just a little over there." He pointed behind us. 

"I would like very much to see it. Would you mind taking me there?"

"I would not mind."

"Ok, hold on a second. I'll see if the mechanic from Endor is here yet." I pulled out my comlink and asked Father how much longer we had. He said that the mechanic was almost there, so it'd be about another thirty minutes to an hour. I told him about Benjo and my conversation and he told me to be careful at the Ewok village. I said I would and put the comlink back into my pocket.

Benjo and I then headed off toward the Ewok village. On the way, we continued to talk.

"So, Benjo, do you have a family?"

"No. My parents died when I was but a cub, and I am still too young to choose a mate. I do not even really have many friends among my tribe; I am a loner. In fact, I was running away when I ran into you. I was going to start my own village, but now I know that that was a bad idea." He stopped and sat down on a rock that was nearby, putting his chin in his hands. "I feel very lonely."

I knelt down next to him, putting my hand slowly on his shoulders; I didn't want to startle him. He didn't even look up. I saw a tear fall down his cheek onto my knee. 

"Hey, Benjo. I'll be your friend."

He shook his head. "No, you will be leaving soon. Then I will be even more lonely."

I thought for a second and said, "Maybe my father will let me take you home with me. Would you like that?"

He looked up and said, "That would be very generous of you, but what about my birth-tree? Do you think we could take it with us? It is still quite young, and I'm eternally spiritually attached to it."

"Well, I'm sure we could take your tree too if it's still small. And I don't have many friends either. So it would be good for both of us. Here, let me ask my father about it." I pulled the comlink back out. He said that the mechanic was there and the engine was almost fixed and that I should be heading back. I asked him about bringing Benjo. He was reluctant at first, but he eventually caved in; being his only daughter, I had a way of sweet-talking him into giving me what I wanted. I put the comlink up and told Benjo, and he jumped up in glee. I followed Benjo to where his birth-tree was planted and we dug it up carefully. It was still a young tree, not much larger than Benjo himself. I helped him carry it back to the ship. By the time we got there, the mechanic was just finishing up. 

On the ride home, Father got more accustomed to the idea of bringing a live souvenir home this time. Benjo really charmed over my father. When we were close enough to Coruscant, Father got a hold of Mother and got her used to the idea of my having an Ewok. She was a little more reluctant than Father, but she was finally all right with it.

While this was going on, Benjo and I were in the back talking. I asked questions like, "What do you eat?" and "How do I need to care for you?" Turns out, he could pretty much take care of himself, and he was very low-maintenance when it came to food; he'd eat any just about anything. So, I had a new best buddy.

Benjo and I got really close over the next few months. As soon as we got home, we got some supplies and replanted his birth-tree in a special place in my room. It flourished almost immediately in its new environment. When Father was away on a long trip and Mother was working late at the bar, I finally had someone I could talk to. Benjo started to teach me his language and I started to teach him mine. Pretty soon, we could communicate fluently without the need of my translator, each other us speaking in our own language. Benjo and I also went out into the city together a lot. Mother felt more comfortable about my going out since I had company. I had built another couple of special comlinks for Benjo and me to use when we were apart.

One night, Benjo and I were sitting in the back of Mother's bar. I was working on my lightsaber, and Benjo was telling me stories about his life on Endor. All of a sudden, I felt a cold feeling run through me. I looked up and saw a tall cloaked man at the bar waiting for a drink. His cloak was black and the hood was over his head so I couldn't see his face. Beside him stood a tallish figure, a boy of about sixteen, a few years older than I. He also wore a cloak, but his hood was down. He was pale and had dark hair.

I figured that the tall man was a Jedi master and the boy was his Padawan apprentice, who had not yet had his hair done it the typical Padawan style: cut short with a ponytail in back and a thin plait behind the right ear. My suspicions were confirmed when the two turned around. Their cloaks parted a little and I could see their lightsabers hanging from their belts. The tall man never took his hood down.

All the rest of the night, I wondered about that cold feeling and the mysterious black-cloaked man.


	2. At the Jedi Temple

****

***

One day about a week later, Father approached me about sending me to the Jedi High Council to see if I could begin training, even though I was too old. 

"Father! Could I really? All my life I've wanted to become a Jedi Knight, but I thought I'd never have the opportunity. Do you really think they'd take me in?"

"They would, if you were deemed Force-sensitive, which I personally believe you are. Tell you what, Ari. I'll contact the Council and see if you and I could be heard sometime soon. I'll do it tonight, and maybe you and I could be in the Jedi Temple before the week's end."

I was ecstatic. I sat impatiently at his side while he contacted the Council. They said that they could squeeze us in the following day. They asked Father some questions about me so they would know what to expect when I came in for my interview. 

I couldn't sleep that night, even though I wanted to be well rested. I got a few hours of sleep after I forced myself to clear my mind of all the excitement, anxiety, and nervousness.

Father got me up early and told me to get ready. He had set out my nice light blue tunic and darker blue robes for me to wear. I dressed hurriedly and fixed my long, dark hair in a fancy, braided style. I was just about to wake Benjo up when Father told me not to. Benjo could not go because it was improper. I sulked a bit, but obeyed him. I left Benjo a note on his comlink for him to listen to when he woke up. I told him where I was and how long I'd be there. How Benjo could _not_ know where I was going was beyond me, but I told him anyway.

Father and I got into our old airspeeder and headed up into the light early morning Coruscant traffic. The Temple was quite a ride from our home, but we got there on time. On arriving, Father parked the speeder, and we headed into one of the outer four spires. Father knew where he was going, so we got to the Council Chamber pretty easily.

When we got there, Father told me that we had to wait until we were let it. Once the Council was alerted to our presence, they sent for us. I took a couple of deep breaths to rid myself of my nerves as the large doors were opened for us.

Inside, I saw that the Chamber was circular and that the actual Council members sat around the perimeter. Most of the walls were large windows overlooking the other spires, including the main central one. At once, I recognized Master Yoda and the dark-skinned Master Mace Windu from Father's descriptions of them. I kept Father in my peripheral vision so I could emulate what he did. When we were in the middle of the circle, facing Master Yoda and Master Windu, I saw him begin to bow, so I quickly followed his lead. They all nodded their heads to us. Then Master Windu began to speak.

"So, Alec. How have you been? It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, Mace. I have been all right. I have a job working as a freighter pilot. I take Ari-Ana here" -- he gestured to me -- "on some of my flights."

Master Yoda addressed me. "Young Ari-Ana, wish to become a Jedi Knight, do you, hmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Very much so. My father has told me many stories and I have always longed to be a part of this prestigious Order."

Master Windu then spoke to me. "Ari-Ana, you are aware, are you not, that most Jedi Knights begin training in their first year of life?"

"Yes, Master Windu, I am aware."

"There are not many exceptions to this practice. We will, however, give you a blood test to determine if you have a high midi-chlorian count and, therefore, have great Force potential. Also, I think you should be aware that to become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind. It is not a venture to be undertaken lightly. As such, Jedi instruction is rigidly structured and codified to enforce discipline and hinder transgression. A Jedi who fails in his training can be a very serious threat. The Dark Side of the Force beckons to the impatient, and students in the past have been lured to its call with devastating consequences; theses are known as The Lost Twenty. Also, all connections to previous family life are lost. Are you willing to make all these sacrifices to be taught in the ways of the Force?"

"Yes, Master Windu, I am willing. You will soon find that I am a very determined person when it comes to achieving what I set my goal as."

"Well then, I will have a blood test arranged for you." Master Windu then addressed a guard standing by the doors Father and I had come in through. "Bila, go to the lab and tell Master Gallia that I will soon be sending a new Jedi hopeful to him for a blood test." (This Master Gallia was a relative of Adi Gallia, another member of the Council.)

Bila bowed and went out the doors.

Master Windu then turned back to face my father. "Now, Alec, I should like to question Ari-Ana alone in my office. You may stay here, go to the library, or what have you. This should only take about fifteen minutes, however."

Father bowed and went to go sit in a chair by the doors, outside of the circle. Master Windu, meanwhile, stood up and motioned me to follow him to a door to my right. It opened when he arrived and closed after I was through. 

The office was quite large, but not overly ornate. There was a shelf with a few ancient artifacts known as books on it, a smallish desk with a chair behind it and a couple in front of it, and a strange instrument in a corner. A humanoid droid was dusting the instrument. 

"Please leave us, Seefour." The droid bowed slightly and went out the door.

Master Windu sat behind his desk and motioned me to sit in one of the chairs in front of him. I sat, and he folded his hands on top of the desk.

"Ari-Ana, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know about me, Master Windu."

"Well, do you have many friends? Are you out-going or quiet? Do you like adventure, or would you rather cuddle up with a nice data-reader? Just, how would you describe yourself?"

"Well, I haven't ever been the really out-going type, so I don't have many friends. One friend I do have is a nice young Ewok named Benjo. I spend most of my time with him, when I'm not helping my mother around the house. You see, she works long hours and Father is away a lot of the time. Before I found Benjo, I spent most of my time building gadgets. I also like to write . . ."

"Pardon my intrusion, but what kind of gadgets have you built?"

"Oh, I've built a translator, capable of translating about 10,000 languages into Basic. It also translates what I say into the language I indicate. I've also built several comlinks, a pair for my father and me and a pair for Benjo and me. The thing I'm most proud of is my lightsaber, though."

"A real lightsaber?"

"Oh, no. It's not functional. I have no way of acquiring an Adegan crystal. But other than that, if I had a crystal, I think it would work. But even if it did work, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Impressive. So, you're good with your hands."

"Yes, Master Windu, I am."

"Master Windu," came a male's voice from a little box on his desk.

He pushed a button and said, "Yes?"

"When would you like to have that blood test done?"

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, Master, I am."

"Well, I'll bring her right down then." He backed up from the box and turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I stood up and said, "Yes."

He stood up and went to the door. I followed him out of the Council Chamber, passing my father. He stayed seated, but smiled at me as I passed.

In the lab, there were all kinds of tubes running every which way with all different colors of liquids and gases passing through them. Several humanoid droids were attending to things on counters and in bottles. In the corner, I saw a dark-colored man hunched over a beaker. He was wearing a white coat over his modest Jedi robes and some goggles. When he saw us, he pulled the goggles up on top of his head and smiled, taking off his gloves. 

"Hello there!" he addressed us.

"Master Gallia," said Master Windu, "this is Ari-Ana Venyatuima, Alec's daughter."

"Ah! Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, which I took. He had a firm grip.

"She would like to have a blood test to test her midi-chlorian count."

"All right. I have it all set up. Come this way, young one." 

I followed the man through the labyrinth of counters and tubes and droids to a counter against the left wall, leaving Master Windu at the door. All that was on the counter was a sink, a little instrument with a sharp point, and a piece of cloth. He ran the instrument under some water and cleaned my left forearm. 

"This will sting just a bit. . . ." he said as he stuck it into my arm. I flinched at the pain, but once the instrument was out, the pain was gone. He set the instrument on the counter on the piece of cloth. 

"It won't take too long, probably about five minutes. You can go over there and sit down while I finish up what I was doing." He smiled and pointed to his left, at a little sitting area around a table. On the table were some droid catalogues. I didn't touch them, however. Sitting down with my back to the counter, I looked around the lab. The walls were a bright white, as was the floor, and the bubbling liquids and gases made sure that there was never silence. Looking to my right, I saw Master Windu standing and talking to Master Gallia at the door.

"Something to drink, miss?" came a mechanical voice from beside me. I recognized the droid as the same model as C4. He was holding a tray with glasses filled with different colored liquids. I took a glass with green liquid and nodded a "Thank you." He rolled away and through a door off to my left.

I heard someone come in through the door Master Windu and I had come in. Thinking it was my father, I turned around to my right and looked at the entrant. It was neither, but the young Padawan did perk my interest. He was fairly tallish, in a light tan tunic and a brown robe. He hair was dark brown and done in the typical Padawan style. Even from as far back as I was, I could see his piercing blue eyes. In an attempt to keep me from staring, I picked up one of the droid catalogues, sat up against the left side of the chair, peering over the top of the catalogue at him. He went over and said a couple words to Master Gallia, then he spied me. After another sentence or two, all the while stealing glimpses of me, he walked over. I quickly jerked my eyes back to the catalogue, seemingly enthralled by the large array of protocol droids available.

Once in front of me, he held out his hand and said, "Hello! I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss . . .?"

I straightened myself up in my chair, held up my hand, and said, "Ari-Ana."

He took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "Miss Ari-Ana. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Greigg Toma, Jedi Knight-in-training here at the Temple."

I nodded and looked past him at Master Gallia, who was heading over the the counter with my blood test results. 

I stood up and said, smiling, "It seems that my midi-chlorian test is done. If you'll excuse me, Padawan Toma . . ." I proceeded to walk over to the counter where Master Gallia was looking at the little instrument. I could feel Greigg's eyes burning into my back, but I eventually heard a door open and close, and he was gone.

Master Gallia was holding the instrument up in the bright white light, making little noises. Then, he set it back down with an impressed little sound. "Well, young Ari-Ana, it seems like you have quite a large count of midi-chlorians. If I were on the Council, I would vote for getting you a great Master and training you to become a Jedi Knight." 

I smiled and followed him back to Master Windu. He showed the instrument to Master Windu, who nodded and said, "I shall begin looking for a Master to train you." 

I bowed slightly at the waist and said, "Thank you, Master Windu. I won't let you down."

About a week after seeing the Jedi Council, Master Windu contacted my father and told him that they had a Jedi Master who would train me. He also said that this Jedi had just gotten back from a two-week suspension. He couldn't say why, as that was classified information. 

****

***

Father and I went back to the Temple a few days later so I could meet my new master. Back in the Council Chamber, I stood, once again, in the middle of the circle of Jedi elders. Father was standing in the back of the room, watching. "Young Ari-Ana," Master Windu started, "once again I am obligated to tell you that to become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind. It is not a venture to be undertaken lightly. As such, Jedi instruction is rigidly structured and codified to enforce discipline and hinder transgression. A Jedi who fails in his training can be a very serious threat. The Dark Side of the Force beckons to the impatient, and students in the past have been lured to its call with devastating consequences; these are known as The Lost Twenty. All connections to previous family life are lost. Are you ready to make these sacrifices, as part of your Jedi training?" 

"Yes, Master Windu. I am willing." 

"Very well. I shall now introduce you to your Master, who will train you in the ways of the Jedi and the Force. He will be your mentor, your teacher. You will, in time, learn to trust him completely, even up to the point of trusting him with your life without a second thought. He will become your best friend and like a father to you. Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I am ready." 

"Very well. Master Harress, please join us." I looked toward my left where there was movement. 

A middle-aged man in a tan tunic, medium-brown robes and a mahogany cloak emerged into view. The cloak's hood was over his head, and he had his hands folded in front of him inside the wide sleeves. When he was next to me, he lifted his head and I could see his care-worn face. It was a kindly face, a very fatherly face, one a person would find easy to trust. However, despite the look of his face, I felt a tingle of a cold feeling run through me again.

"Master Schlui-Harress," Master Windu said, "this is Ari-Ana Zanne Venyatuima, your new Padawan."

He bowed deeply at the waist. I bowed back and the feeling went away. He reached out his hand, and I took it. His hands were rough and had callouses. It seemed as though he had had a tough life.

Master Yoda addressed me, "Young Ari-Ana, ready are you to leave your parents and train in the ways of the Force? Ready are you to train under this Jedi Knight? Ready are you to give your whole life to the Jedi Order?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes, Master Yoda. I am ready."

About a week after seeing the Jedi Council, Master Windu contacted my father and told him that they had a Jedi Master who would train me. He also said that this Jedi had just gotten back from a two-week suspension. He couldn't say why, as that was classified information. 

Father and I went back to the Temple a few days later so I could meet my new master. Back in the Council Chamber, I stood, once again, in the middle of the circle of Jedi elders. Father was standing in the back of the room, watching. "Young Ari-Ana," Master Windu started, "once again I am obligated to tell you that to become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind. It is not a venture to be undertaken lightly. As such, Jedi instruction is rigidly structured and codified to enforce discipline and hinder transgression. A Jedi who fails in his training can be a very serious threat. The Dark Side of the Force beckons to the impatient, and students in the past have been lured to its call with devastating consequences; these are known as The Lost Twenty. All connections to previous family life is lost. Are you ready to make these sacrifices, as part of your Jedi training?" 

"Yes, Master Windu. I am willing." 

"Very well. I shall now introduce you to your Master, who will train you in the ways of the Jedi and the Force. He will be your mentor, your teacher. You will, in time, learn to trust him completely, even up to the point of trusting him with your life without a second thought. He will become your best friend and like a father to you. Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I am ready." 

"Very well. Master Harress, please join us." I looked toward my left where there was movement. 

A middle-aged man in a tan tunic, medium-brown robes and a mahogany cloak emerged into view. The cloak's hood was over his head, and he had his hands folded in front of him inside the wide sleeves. When he was next to me, he lifted his head and I could see his care-worn face. It was a kindly face, a very fatherly face, one a person would find easy to trust. However, despite the look of his face, I felt a tingle of a cold feeling run through me again.

"Master Schlui-Harress," Master Windu said, "this is Ari-Ana Zanne Venyatuima, your new Padawan."

He bowed deeply at the waist. I bowed back and the feeling went away. He reached out his hand, and I took it. His hands were rough and had callouses. It seemed as though he had had a tough life.

Master Yoda addressed me, "Young Ari-Ana, ready are you to leave your parents and train in the ways of the Force? Ready are you to train under this Jedi Knight? Ready are you to give your whole life to the Jedi Order?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes, Master Yoda. I am ready."

****

***

I rode back home with Father, and Master Harress borrowed an airspeeder from the Temple.

At home, I gathered my things, trying desperately to keep strong for Mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, my baby is leaving me!" she cried. "My grown-up daughter!"

But finally, when everything had been packed, and I turned to her, seeing her tears evoked my own. I threw myself into her arms, and we cried.

__

I'm never going to see her again, I thought. _My mother . . ._

Master Harress nervously cleared his throat. "I'm truly sorry, but we really must go."

Mother sniffed loudly and pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "Of course. Forgive me, Master Jedi." Looking back to me with her shining green eyes, she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Be strong, Ari. Be strong for the Jedi."

"I will, Mother." After one final hug, I turned to Father.

Tears were evident in his eyes also, but he used his Jedi training to hold most of them in. I gave him a bone-shattering hug and whispered, "Thank you, Father. Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"Oh, Ari, it was not me. You made your own dreams come true." He pulled back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Now, you go out there and make your old father proud. Vanquish the evil from this galaxy. Serve the Jedi Order faithfully. And never forget that your mother and I love you."

"I won't, Father. I will make you proud."

I turned and picked up my bags, following Master Harress, ready for whatever might cross my path.

Or so I thought. . . .

Once back at the Temple, Master Harress helped take my bags to my room. I unpacked everything and got settled. Since I was quite tired from the busy day, I laid down on my bed for a short nap before I was scheduled to go before the Council. Just when I had gotten comfortable, I heard a knock at my door. Grumbling under my breath, I got up and answered it. Standing with his back to me was Greigg. When I opened the door, he turned around, with his hands behind his back, and smiled. 

"Miss Ari-Ana! Hello. I heard you were accepted into the Jedi Order, and I've come with a room-warming gift." He paused and didn't move.

After a few moments, I asked, "Well, what is it?"

His smile widened and he said, "My presence, of course!" 

I rolled my eyes and started to close the door.

He put his hand out to stop it and said, "Hey, wait! Don't be rude. I know I'm not allowed inside a female's room, but I was thinking that maybe I could give you a tour of the Temple."

"You are aware, Padawan Toma, that Jedi Padawans are forbidden to engage in any type of romantic relationship, are you not?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, you thought that _I _. . . " -- he pointed to himself -- "and . . . _you _. . . " -- he pointed to me. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh no! I'm so sorry that you took it that way. I am simply trying to be friendly because I know how strange it can be, being the new person and all in a new place. I hope that this doesn't make things awkward."

"Well, thank you for your thoughtfulness. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for my assumption. However, I'll have to take a raincheck on that tour, seeing as how I'm about to go before the Jedi Council shortly to be reviewed and receive my first assignment. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose." 

"Just send a droid or something anytime you want someone to talk to." He told me where his room was and left.

About an hour later, Master Harress came back to take me to the Council Chamber so they could review me on the Force and the Jedi Order.

I rode back home with Father, and Master Harress borrowed an airspeeder from the Temple.

At home, I gathered my things, trying desperately to keep strong for Mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, my baby is leaving me!" she cried. "My grown-up daughter!"

But finally, when everything had been packed, and I turned to her, seeing her tears evoked my own. I threw myself into her arms, and we cried.

__

I'm never going to see her again, I thought. _My mother . . ._

Master Harress nervously cleared his throat. "I'm truly sorry, but we really must go."

Mother sniffed loudly and pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "Of course. Forgive me, Master Jedi." Looking back to me with her shining green eyes, she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Be strong, Ari. Be strong for the Jedi."

"I will, Mother." After one final hug, I turned to Father.

Tears were evident in his eyes also, but he used his Jedi training to hold most of them in. I gave him a bone-shattering hug and whispered, "Thank you, Father. Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"Oh, Ari, it was not me. You made your own dreams come true." He pulled back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Now, you go out there and make your old father proud. Vanquish the evil from this galaxy. Serve the Jedi Order faithfully. And never forget that your mother and I love you."

"I won't, Father. I will make you proud."

I turned and picked up my bags, following Master Harress, ready for whatever might cross my path.

Or so I thought. . . .

Once back at the Temple, Master Harress helped take my bags to my room. I unpacked everything and got settled. Since I was quite tired from the busy day, I laid down on my bed for a short nap before I was scheduled to go before the Council. Just when I had gotten comfortable, I heard a knock at my door. Grumbling under my breath, I got up and answered it. Standing with his back to me was Greigg. When I opened the door, he turned around, with his hands behind his back, and smiled. 

"Miss Ari-Ana! Hello. I heard you were accepted into the Jedi Order, and I've come with a room-warming gift." He paused and didn't move.

After a few moments, I asked, "Well, what is it?"

His smile widened and he said, "My presence, of course!" 

I rolled my eyes and started to close the door.

He put his hand out to stop it and said, "Hey, wait! Don't be rude. I know I'm not allowed inside a female's room, but I was thinking that maybe I could give you a tour of the Temple."

"You are aware, Padawan Toma, that Jedi Padawans are forbidden to engage in any type of romantic relationship, are you not?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, you thought that _I _. . . " -- he pointed to himself -- "and . . . _you _. . . " -- he pointed to me. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh no! I'm so sorry that you took it that way. I am simply trying to be friendly because I know how strange it can be, being the new person and all in a new place. I hope that this doesn't make things awkward."

"Well, thank you for your thoughtfulness. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for my assumption. However, I'll have to take a raincheck on that tour, seeing as how I'm about to go before the Jedi Council shortly to be reviewed and receive my first assignment. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose." 

"Just send a droid or something anytime you want someone to talk to." He told me where his room was and left.

About an hour later, Master Harress came back to take me to the Council Chamber so they could review me on the Force and the Jedi Order.


	3. Introductions

****

***

About a week after seeing the Jedi Council, Master Windu contacted my father and told him that they had a Jedi Master who would train me. He also said that this Jedi had just gotten back from a two-week suspension. He couldn't say why, as that was classified information. 

Father and I went back to the Temple a few days later so I could meet my new master. Back in the Council Chamber, I stood, once again, in the middle of the circle of Jedi elders. Father was standing in the back of the room, watching. "Young Ari-Ana," Master Windu started, "once again I am obligated to tell you that to become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind. It is not a venture to be undertaken lightly. As such, Jedi instruction is rigidly structured and codified to enforce discipline and hinder transgression. A Jedi who fails in his training can be a very serious threat. The Dark Side of the Force beckons to the impatient, and students in the past have been lured to its call with devastating consequences; these are known as The Lost Twenty. All connections to previous family life are lost. Are you ready to make these sacrifices, as part of your Jedi training?" 

"Yes, Master Windu. I am willing." 

"Very well. I shall now introduce you to your Master, who will train you in the ways of the Jedi and the Force. He will be your mentor, your teacher. You will, in time, learn to trust him completely, even up to the point of trusting him with your life without a second thought. He will become your best friend and like a father to you. Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I am ready." 

"Very well. Master Harress, please join us." I looked toward my left where there was movement. 

A middle-aged man in a tan tunic, medium-brown robes and a mahogany cloak emerged into view. The cloak's hood was over his head, and he had his hands folded in front of him inside the wide sleeves. When he was next to me, he lifted his head and I could see his care-worn face. It was a kindly face, a very fatherly face, one a person would find easy to trust. However, despite the look of his face, I felt a tingle of a cold feeling run through me again.

"Master Schlui-Harress," Master Windu said, "this is Ari-Ana Zanne Venyatuima, your new Padawan."

He bowed deeply at the waist. I bowed back and the feeling went away. He reached out his hand, and I took it. His hands were rough and had callouses. It seemed as though he had had a tough life.

Master Yoda addressed me, "Young Ari-Ana, ready are you to leave your parents and train in the ways of the Force? Ready are you to train under this Jedi Knight? Ready are you to give your whole life to the Jedi Order?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes, Master Yoda. I am ready."

About a week after seeing the Jedi Council, Master Windu contacted my father and told him that they had a Jedi Master who would train me. He also said that this Jedi had just gotten back from a two-week suspension. He couldn't say why, as that was classified information. 

Father and I went back to the Temple a few days later so I could meet my new master. Back in the Council Chamber, I stood, once again, in the middle of the circle of Jedi elders. Father was standing in the back of the room, watching. "Young Ari-Ana," Master Windu started, "once again I am obligated to tell you that to become a Jedi requires the deepest commitment and most serious mind. It is not a venture to be undertaken lightly. As such, Jedi instruction is rigidly structured and codified to enforce discipline and hinder transgression. A Jedi who fails in his training can be a very serious threat. The Dark Side of the Force beckons to the impatient, and students in the past have been lured to its call with devastating consequences; these are known as The Lost Twenty. All connections to previous family life is lost. Are you ready to make these sacrifices, as part of your Jedi training?" 

"Yes, Master Windu. I am willing." 

"Very well. I shall now introduce you to your Master, who will train you in the ways of the Jedi and the Force. He will be your mentor, your teacher. You will, in time, learn to trust him completely, even up to the point of trusting him with your life without a second thought. He will become your best friend and like a father to you. Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes, Master Windu. I am ready." 

"Very well. Master Harress, please join us." I looked toward my left where there was movement. 

A middle-aged man in a tan tunic, medium-brown robes and a mahogany cloak emerged into view. The cloak's hood was over his head, and he had his hands folded in front of him inside the wide sleeves. When he was next to me, he lifted his head and I could see his care-worn face. It was a kindly face, a very fatherly face, one a person would find easy to trust. However, despite the look of his face, I felt a tingle of a cold feeling run through me again.

"Master Schlui-Harress," Master Windu said, "this is Ari-Ana Zanne Venyatuima, your new Padawan."

He bowed deeply at the waist. I bowed back and the feeling went away. He reached out his hand, and I took it. His hands were rough and had callouses. It seemed as though he had had a tough life.

Master Yoda addressed me, "Young Ari-Ana, ready are you to leave your parents and train in the ways of the Force? Ready are you to train under this Jedi Knight? Ready are you to give your whole life to the Jedi Order?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes, Master Yoda. I am ready."

****

***

I rode back home with Father, and Master Harress borrowed an airspeeder from the Temple.

At home, I gathered my things, trying desperately to keep strong for Mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, my baby is leaving me!" she cried. "My grown-up daughter!"

But finally, when everything had been packed, and I turned to her, seeing her tears evoked my own. I threw myself into her arms, and we cried.

__

I'm never going to see her again, I thought. _My mother . . ._

Master Harress nervously cleared his throat. "I'm truly sorry, but we really must go."

Mother sniffed loudly and pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "Of course. Forgive me, Master Jedi." Looking back to me with her shining green eyes, she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Be strong, Ari. Be strong for the Jedi."

"I will, Mother." After one final hug, I turned to Father.

Tears were evident in his eyes also, but he used his Jedi training to hold most of them in. I gave him a bone-shattering hug and whispered, "Thank you, Father. Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"Oh, Ari, it was not me. You made your own dreams come true." He pulled back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Now, you go out there and make your old father proud. Vanquish the evil from this galaxy. Serve the Jedi Order faithfully. And never forget that your mother and I love you."

"I won't, Father. I will make you proud."

I turned and picked up my bags, following Master Harress, ready for whatever might cross my path.

Or so I thought. . . .

Once back at the Temple, Master Harress helped take my bags to my room. I unpacked everything and got settled. Since I was quite tired from the busy day, I laid down on my bed for a short nap before I was scheduled to go before the Council. Just when I had gotten comfortable, I heard a knock at my door. Grumbling under my breath, I got up and answered it. Standing with his back to me was Greigg. When I opened the door, he turned around, with his hands behind his back, and smiled. 

"Miss Ari-Ana! Hello. I heard you were accepted into the Jedi Order, and I've come with a room-warming gift." He paused and didn't move.

After a few moments, I asked, "Well, what is it?"

His smile widened and he said, "My presence, of course!" 

I rolled my eyes and started to close the door.

He put his hand out to stop it and said, "Hey, wait! Don't be rude. I know I'm not allowed inside a female's room, but I was thinking that maybe I could give you a tour of the Temple."

"You are aware, Padawan Toma, that Jedi Padawans are forbidden to engage in any type of romantic relationship, are you not?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, you thought that _I _. . . " -- he pointed to himself -- "and . . . _you _. . . " -- he pointed to me. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh no! I'm so sorry that you took it that way. I am simply trying to be friendly because I know how strange it can be, being the new person and all in a new place. I hope that this doesn't make things awkward."

"Well, thank you for your thoughtfulness. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for my assumption. However, I'll have to take a raincheck on that tour, seeing as how I'm about to go before the Jedi Council shortly to be reviewed and receive my first assignment. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose." 

"Just send a droid or something anytime you want someone to talk to." He told me where his room was and left.

About an hour later, Master Harress came back to take me to the Council Chamber so they could review me on the Force and the Jedi Order.

I rode back home with Father, and Master Harress borrowed an airspeeder from the Temple.

At home, I gathered my things, trying desperately to keep strong for Mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, my baby is leaving me!" she cried. "My grown-up daughter!"

But finally, when everything had been packed, and I turned to her, seeing her tears evoked my own. I threw myself into her arms, and we cried.

__

I'm never going to see her again, I thought. _My mother . . ._

Master Harress nervously cleared his throat. "I'm truly sorry, but we really must go."

Mother sniffed loudly and pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "Of course. Forgive me, Master Jedi." Looking back to me with her shining green eyes, she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Be strong, Ari. Be strong for the Jedi."

"I will, Mother." After one final hug, I turned to Father.

Tears were evident in his eyes also, but he used his Jedi training to hold most of them in. I gave him a bone-shattering hug and whispered, "Thank you, Father. Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"Oh, Ari, it was not me. You made your own dreams come true." He pulled back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Now, you go out there and make your old father proud. Vanquish the evil from this galaxy. Serve the Jedi Order faithfully. And never forget that your mother and I love you."

"I won't, Father. I will make you proud."

I turned and picked up my bags, following Master Harress, ready for whatever might cross my path.

Or so I thought. . . .

Once back at the Temple, Master Harress helped take my bags to my room. I unpacked everything and got settled. Since I was quite tired from the busy day, I laid down on my bed for a short nap before I was scheduled to go before the Council. Just when I had gotten comfortable, I heard a knock at my door. Grumbling under my breath, I got up and answered it. Standing with his back to me was Greigg. When I opened the door, he turned around, with his hands behind his back, and smiled. 

"Miss Ari-Ana! Hello. I heard you were accepted into the Jedi Order, and I've come with a room-warming gift." He paused and didn't move.

After a few moments, I asked, "Well, what is it?"

His smile widened and he said, "My presence, of course!" 

I rolled my eyes and started to close the door.

He put his hand out to stop it and said, "Hey, wait! Don't be rude. I know I'm not allowed inside a female's room, but I was thinking that maybe I could give you a tour of the Temple."

"You are aware, Padawan Toma, that Jedi Padawans are forbidden to engage in any type of romantic relationship, are you not?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait, you thought that _I _. . . " -- he pointed to himself -- "and . . . _you _. . . " -- he pointed to me. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh no! I'm so sorry that you took it that way. I am simply trying to be friendly because I know how strange it can be, being the new person and all in a new place. I hope that this doesn't make things awkward."

"Well, thank you for your thoughtfulness. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for my assumption. However, I'll have to take a raincheck on that tour, seeing as how I'm about to go before the Jedi Council shortly to be reviewed and receive my first assignment. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose." 

"Just send a droid or something anytime you want someone to talk to." He told me where his room was and left.

About an hour later, Master Harress came back to take me to the Council Chamber so they could review me on the Force and the Jedi Order.


	4. The Twin Shadows

Our first assignment was to travel to Ryloth, homeplanet of the Twi'lek species. We were to investigate an alleged crime ring, called the Twin Shadows, who had been hypnotizing teenage Twi'leks into handing over all of their family's money. They believed that it was going to less fortunate Twi'leks than themselves. In reality, their money, and their manpower, was being used to build a powerful weapon that was going to be used to destroy Coruscant. Supposedly, these criminals, led by Vol-Ban Abishto, had had a run-in with the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate, and they wanted revenge. So, instead of killing just the Chancellor, they were plotting to destroy the whole planet.

Master Harress and I boarded a Republic cruiser and headed toward Ryloth. We sat in the back and talked. He told me about his past and what he knew of his family, which wasn't much since he had been brought into the Order when he was just a baby, like most Jedi. When he was in the clan stage of training, he and another boy a few years younger than he had gotten to be best friends. They were always together. Everyone called them the "twins," because they were so alike, with their dark hair and eyes, extraordinary intelligence, and sort of rebellious natures. However, he and the other boy, named Damien, grew apart because they were so alike. This sometimes caused quarrels between the two, so the Council was eventually forced to transfer Master Harress to another training facility on Coruscant, when he was old enough. At this new facility, he grew in his knowledge of the Force and made new friends, named Geoff, Po, Bokel, and Py'Hoski. 

When he came of age, Master Harress was assigned to his Master. They went on many journeys and did a lot of Jedi work. On their first journey to Ryloth, Master Harress fell in love with a beautiful blue female Twi'lek, named Dreuya. Of course, this kind of love is forbidden by the Jedi Order, so nothing could come of it after they left the planet.

"However," Master Harress said in a very low tone, leaning closer, "since you are my Padawan and we need to be open and honest with each other, I will tell you this. You must swear on your life that not another soul will know this."

I swore, and he continued. "Well, on the last night we were there, I told my Master that I was going to go check on something, I don't remember what I said that was now. He said to me, 'Young One, be mindful of your thoughts; they betray you. You desire a female Twi'lek. You know this is forbidden by the Code. Do not go anywhere near her. You may very well regret it if you do. I have forewarned you.'

"So, I bowed in response and went out. Of couse, I went to her dwelling place. Once there, we sat down, both very sad. We both knew that this was our last night together ever. I took her hands and looked into her eyes. I said, 'Dreuya, you know that I love you, and it pains me to know that we can't be together. It taunts me, tortures me.'

"'But, Schlui, you could just leave the Order and stay here. We could be very happy.'

"'How I wish I could. But I can't let my Master down. I can't let him down.'

"She sighed heavily and looked down. I took her chin in my hand and said quietly, 'That doesn't mean that we can't make the best of tonight.'

"She gave me a questioning look. I brought my lips to hers, down her neck, her chest." Here, he looked away, a tear glistening in his eye. He continued, "That night haunts me to this day. Seeing the whole of her beautiful blue body, lying there at my mercy. I touched every single inch of her with every single inch of me. I felt so liberated after that, my first encounter with a woman to that extent."

He stood up and had to leave the room for a few minutes. When he came back, his eyes were red and for the first time, I saw a scar on his left wrist. I asked what that was.

He looked down and and rubbed it. "About a week after we left Ryloth, my yearning for Dreuya came to a climax. I couldn't stand not being with her, not able to see her, touch her. I tried to end all the pain and torture the only way I knew how. My Master caught me in time, and he gave me a good talking to. He held me while I cried for her. He comforted me and told me that it would go away. He himself had fallen in love once. He couldn't even remember her face now. His devotion to the Order had saved him his sanity. He asked if I was as devoted to the Order, and I nodded, wiping my face. He sat with me and we meditated, cleared out minds, and focused on the Force. That helped a lot with the pain, but it's never really gone completely away. 

"I hope, Young One, that you never have to go through such pain. Never fall in love. It's not worth leaving the Order for, ever. This is one of the most satisfying and fulfilling things one could ever do with one's life. Devote all your life and heart to the study of the Force and the preservation of peace and justice in the galaxy. The Jedi needs a person like you, Ari."

I nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Master, for being so honest with me. I will take it all to heart and learn from your mistakes. I hope one day you will have inner peace and be free of your longing for her."

"Thank you, my young Padawan."

****

***

We arrived on Ryloth shortly thereafter, and Master Harress and I situated ourselves into our separate but adjoined rooms. 

That evening, as I lay in bed, I thought up adventures I would have with the Jedi, traveling here and there, destroying this bad guy or freeing this group of people. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my crystalless lightsaber. Hopping back onto my bed, I swung it around as if I were an old pro, making the whoosing noises as it flew through the air.

When I tired of that, I lay back down again, setting the lightsaber on my bedside table, and I soon fell asleep.

I dreamt about many things. 

In one, my mother and father were in danger and I had to travel all the way across the galaxy to save them. But I was too late. They were lying in a pool of blood in a hotel room, with a maniacal-looking baby standing over them, wielding a sharp knife.

The next wasn't quite as gory, involving only two dark, hooded figures. One was saying in a deep, low voice, "Come to me, Ari-Ana. Join me and . . . " His voice faded, but he gestured to the figure beside him. When the second figure lowered its hood, I saw the face of that boy I had seen in Mother's bar. He smiled insanely, before falling dead in a flash of green light.

The last was much more cheerful, though no less strange. I was gamboling in a flowery meadow, under baby blue skies and puffy white clouds, a sparkling waterfall in the distance, filling the air with sweet moisture. My arms were outstretched, revealing that I was dressed in a light pink dress, and I was running toward another figure, presumably a male. When at last we closed the gap between us, I saw Greigg Toma standing before me before he swept me into his arms, twirling the both of us in a circle, kissing me all over my face and neck. "Oh, Ari," he whispered against my skin, making me shiver. He set me down on my feet again and smiled warmly at me, grasping for my hands. Suddenly, I saw a shadow forming behind him on the green grass, coming swiftly toward us. I tried to run, but he held tight to my hands, his smile plastered on his face. When the shadow reached his back, he shattered into many pieces.

Then I awoke, sitting up and breathing heavily. Finding myself in my hotel room, I lay back down and tried to return to sleep.

****

***

The next morning, I was awoken by a knock at my door. Master Harress entered, fully clothed and fully awake, and told me to get up and dressed, that we had a full day ahead of us. 

When I was ready, I went into his room, and he told me the plan.

"First, we're going to see just where this weapon is and what it looks like. Remaining hidden shouldn't be too hard. Then we're going to analyze about how many we'll have to fight. Depending on that, we may or may not have to call for our back up. There is a group of Jedi a few miles from our hotel, and they are on alert in case we need them. But from what I know, you and I should be able to handle it. I'm confident in your skills, as are you, I noticed last night."

I blushed. "How did you see that?"

"I didn't. You must be mindful of your thoughts, because they betray you."

"Yes, Master."

"All right, you ready to head out?"

"Yes, Master."

Once in the darklands, Master Harress gave me a pair of infrared night-goggles so I could see where I was going, but also so I could look for the weapon. He too put on a pair. After walking for a while, I saw a red spot in the distance. 

"Master . . . "

"I see it too. We need to be more careful now. Stay close to me."

The red spot grew larger and larger, until we were right upon it. We hid behind a large boulder a couple hundred feet from the dot. He pushed a button on our goggles, and the red dot disappeared and was replaced with an image of the actual weapon. (He had turned the infrared scanner off.) I also saw a small group of young Twi'leks wandering around it, tinkering with this and that. They moved in an odd way, very jerkily and stiffly. I assumed that these were some of the hypnotized ones.

Master Harress crept from behind the rock when he saw that they were alone.

"On the count of three," he said, inching closer to the group, "turn on your lightsaber and scare them away. Don't hurt them if at all possible."

I nodded and continued to follow.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3!"

We turned on our sabers and the Twi'leks screamed. They retreated inside the building just behind the weapon. A few seconds later, another larger group came out, moving quite naturally, and they were armed. 

Shots flew through the air at us, but we deflected all of them and slayed most of the guards in the process. Once inside the building, I followed Master Harress down the halls, in search of Vol-Ban Abishto and the other leaders. As we turned down one hall, we met another group of armed guards. Once again, we fought them off and continued our search.

Since the building wasn't all too large, we found the room we were looking for. Cutting a hole out of the door with our lightsabers, Master Harress and I entered the large room and confronted Vol-Ban. The dark blue Twi'lek sat serenely in a large black chair up against the far wall with armed guards on both sides. They raised their weapons up, but Vol-Ban held up his hand to stop them; they lowered their blasters. Vol-Ban spoke.

"So," he said in his heavy accent, "you Jedi have found out about my little operation. How nice of you to join me for the activation of this weapon. I shall finally have my revenge on that pathetic life-form you call your Supreme Chancellor, plus the rest of the planet as an added bonus." Here he let out a cold, booming laugh.

"That is where you and I disagree, Vol-Ban," Master Harress said. "You will not destroy Coruscant."

"And who's going to stop me, you and your little girlfriend?"

"Yes, we are going to stop you, my apprentice and I."

"Isn't she a little young for you? Whatever happened to the last one?"

Master Harress yelled out in anger and lunged at him, disregarding the blasters going off around him. I went for the guards while he went for Vol-Ban. Soon, all three were dead. Master Harress stood panting and sweating, lightsaber still activated, over the body of Vol-Ban. 

I came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. "It's all right, Master. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." He looked so shaken up, and he was trembling slightly. I reached over and turned his lightsaber off. "Come on. Let's go finish the job."

He nodded and we left the room.

****

***

After we destroyed the weapon and plans and freed the young Twi'leks, we went back to the hotel. After he meditated, Master Harress said we should go out and meet up with the back up Jedi to tell them about the victory. He needed to do something to unwind from the day. So, we went to a bar that was close to the hotel, called the Blue Moon. As he said they would be, the Jedi were at a table in a far corner of the bar. We sat and talked with them for about an hour. Then they said that they had to leave, that they had an early morning the next day.

When they were gone, Master Harress and I went up to the bar and sat on a couple of stools. He ordered a strong drink while I had a soda. We were silent in the midst of the loud talking and the music coming from the band. I turned to Master Harress to ask him a question and I saw that he was talking to the female Twi'lek next to him. I leaned closer nonchalantly to hear what they were saying.

" . . . been so long! Oh my, I can't believe that you're here!" the Twi'lek was saying.

"I know, Dreuya. What a coincidence, that you and I are in the same bar. You can't imagine how much I've missed you. I've thought about you every single day since we parted so long ago."

"And I you. When are you going to . . . ?" Here her voice dropped so I couldn't hear what she said next.

His response was also too quiet for me to hear.

I shrugged as the conversation stayed too low-key for me to hear, so I returned to my soda.

After a few minutes of the hushed conversation, Master Harress said loudly, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, why?"

"Oh, Dreuya . . . I can't even begin to say . . . The reason my Padawan and I were here was to shut down the Twin Shadows operation and kill Vol-Ban Abishto, which we've already done. He's dead. Your father's dead."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Vol-Ban was Dreuya's father? It couldn't be!

Her mouth also dropped open in shock. Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Oh, Dreuya, I -- " Master Harress started.

She held up her hand to stop his embrace, stood up from her stool, threw some money on the bar, and left, crying.

Master Harress hung his head. I attempted to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shied away.

"Come, Young One. We must leave. You need your rest."

I woke up in the middle of the night to a bad dream. I knocked on the door that connected my room to Master Harress' room; no answer. I opened it quietly and looked in the bed; it hadn't been slept in. I looked around and saw that all his things were still here, even his belt with his lightsaber on it. I wondered where he could have gone and came up with only possible answer: Dreuya's. 

I had no idea where that was, so I meditated to see if the Force would reveal anything. I saw the front of the dwelling place, so I panned around to see if I could see anything that was familiar. I saw the Blue Moon a mile or two behind the dwelling. I got up from the bed, went back into my room, dressed, and started walking to Dreuya's.

The place wasn't too hard to find, as it was larger than the other dwellings around it. I saw a soft light coming from a window, so I peeked in. Master Harress and Dreuya were laying, clothed only from the waist down, on Dreuya's bed. He was straddling her, kissing her neck, hands around her trim waist, sweat glistening on his bare back. She was facing the ceiling, eyes closed, running her hands through his hair and moaning in pleasure. His lips slipped lower on her chest, to the exposed skin that began to slope forward, causing her to open her eyes quickly and gasp. She closed her eyes again, grabbed for the pillows on which she lay, and held on tightly as her back began to arch. . . . 

I squatted down, my back against the wall, totally aghast at what I had just seen. I couldn't stand the thought of my Master, whom I had begun to trust, turning his back on the Order and the Code and me. How could he tell me never to fall in love, that nothing was worth leaving the Order for? He was a hypocrite! 

I felt the anger building up inside, but I took some deep breaths and meditated a little. The urge to go in there and ask him just what he thought he was doing eventually passed, even though their moans were getting louder, Dreuya's reaching a screaming. I decided that it was best to just pretend I hadn't seen that. So, that's what I did.

The next morning, Master Harress was unsurprisingly upbeat when he woke me up. He told me to get up and get dressed, that we were going to head back to Coruscant. He waited outside while I got my stuff together.

On the ride back, I tried to avoid him casually. He was so full of energy that he didn't even notice.

Back on Coruscant, we went before the Council to tell them of what happened, that the Twin Shadows was out of operation. I was very tempted to burst out and say that I had seen my Master with another woman in a less that reputable position, but I figured if I did, he would deny it and I'd get into trouble. It wasn't worth it. I knew that people always got what they deserved eventually.


	5. Revelations

Over the next week, I came to forgive my Master. I told him the night after we got back that I had seen him in Dreuya's dwelling. I told him why I had gone, what I had seen, what I had thought and felt. I was totally open and didn't hide anything. He said that he was only human and that he just couldn't resist the temptation. He felt horrible that I had had to see and that I had felt so betrayed. When we embraced, I felt warmth emitting from him, the grandfatherly kind of warmth. I felt a strong bond between us.

We only had one small assignment the rest of the month. We were to accompany a young mercenary to Tatooine. That's all I knew about it. When I met the young boy, I knew he looked strangely familiar. Master Harress kept me busy with training, so I didn't get to talk to the young boy.

When we returned home, we took the time to grow even closer and to prepare for the next larger assignment. Master Harress told me that on the planet Sarapin a Neimoidian group had started to make trouble. He said that the two of us, along with a great Jedi, Master Kiypher, might have to travel to Sarapin to negotiate an end to the operation. 

Sure enough, about a week after Master Harress told me that, we had to go before the Council and were told that we were to go to this planet, which was a volcanic resource giant, to stop the Neimoidian operation.

Master Yoda addressed me. "Young One, met Master Kiypher, you have not, hmm?"

"No, Master Yoda, but I have heard great things about him from my master."

"Very well. Join us, Master Kiypher, won't you?"

A hunched man in a gray cloak emerged from my left. His hood was down so I could see his old and kindly face and silvery hair and beard. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand from under the cloak. "Miss Ari-Ana. I have heard much about you. Master Harress here has boasted about you and your abilities. I heard how you handled those Twi'leks last month. Quite impressive indeed."

I bowed slightly and said, "Thank you, Master Kiypher. I too have heard much good about you. I greatly admire and respect you."

He laughed cordially. "Thank you, Young One. It appears that we have been assigned to Sarapin to conduct some negotiations."

The Council dismissed us to go get ready for the trek to Sarapin, which was a couple parsecs farther away that Ryloth had been. When we were ready, we boarded the Republic cruiser and left Coruscant.

****

***

When we arrived on Sarapin, a group a Neimoidians met us on the landing deck. The conducted the negotiations right out there. All of a sudden, right after we had come to an agreement and were getting ready to go inside to deal the deal, a young boy jumped from the shadows, drew his lightsaber, and attacked me. I quickly drew the Temple lightsaber I had been using and defended myself.

As we fought, I could only get glimpses of his face. A realization hit me: this boy was the mercenary and the young boy who had come into my mother's bar so long ago. Where was his Master? Why was he so enraged if he was a Jedi? 

As good as my saber skills were, his were a cut above. I was close to losing this battle. I called out to my Master in terror, "Master! Please help me! I can't take him on alone!"

He didn't move. The boy fought all the harder and said in contempt, "You are a fool, stupid girl. That man is _my _Master, and he is teaching _me_ in the ways of the Jedi!"

I could feel the heat of his anger as I felt a second wind coming. I almost had him under control when I heard Master Harress call out, "Ha! You weak Jedi are no match for the power of the _Dark Side_! You will fall, you pathetic fools!"

The boy stopped fighting and looked at Master Harres, as did I. We were both disturbed by this. Right before our eyes, he morphed from my beloved Master to something evil. Nothing physically changed, but I could feel the change in him. He threw some kind of jagged blue lightning against Master Kiypher. 

"You finally show your true form, Niketh!" Master Kiypher shouted, pulling out his green lightsaber which absorbed the lightning

.

__

A Sith! I though to myself. _My Master is a Sith! How could I be such a fool!_

I had to do something. I turned to the boy and started swinging. Tears streamed down my face. I knocked the saber out of his hand. I went for the neck in my fury. 

"Ari-Ana! Stop! Control your emotions!" shouted Master Kiypher.

The boy fell on his knees as Master Kiypher and the man I had known as Master Harress continued in their battle. The latter must have felt he was losing because he fled into a pressurized volcanic chamber, followed closely by Master Kiypher.

The boy drew his lightsaber to his hand and followed me into the chamber. I was still sobbing, but somehow I was able to run.

Just as the boy and I entered, I saw Niketh being slashed across the face, throwing him into a large tub of magma. Even though I knew he was a Sith, it still hurt to see him killed. I fell to the ground with the boy, feeling as though my heart had been ripped from my body and was now being dangled in front of my face. Suddenly the boy jumped up and ran toward the tub and attempted to dive in. Master Kiypher caught him in time and brought him back up.

The next moment was all a blur. Almost simultaneously, I heard a rumble behind me, saw the boy look behind me, jump up, and push me out of the way of a falling boulder.

I looked up at him and said, "That was an ironic move, considering you just tried to kill me!"

He could form no response to this. He must have been really shaken up, as I was. I was still crying. I got up and went to Kiypher. "I trusted him! I loved him like a father! He left me!"

From where he sat still, the boy retorted, "Oh yeah! Well maybe you're not the only one who felt that way! Don't think that you're the only one who was abandoned and betrayed!"

I looked at the boy as his face got redder and redder with anger. I felt sorry for him, but I also resented him. Master Harress had been _my_ Master, not his!

Master Kiypher then said, "Ari-Ana, this man was an apprentice of Darth Niketh for nearly as long as you were, if not longer. He was blindly brought to the Dark Side and underwent training as a Sith unknowingly. He no longer has anywhere to go. You mustn't let your thoughts betray you!"

"I know, Master Kiypher, but . . . "

"No more buts. We really must head off now. Damien, would you like to join us?"

The boy looked at Master Kiypher and slowly nodded. Then he introduced me to the boy. "Ari-Ana Zanne Venyatuima, meet Damien Rai. Damien Rai, meet Ari-Ana."

We shook hands cordially and followed the old man back to the cruiser. It had been wrecked and covered in graffiti that said in large letters, "Trade Company Rules!" I guessed that the Neimoidians hadn't like our proposition as much as we had assumed and tried to keep us from getting home. Damien offered to take us back to Coruscant on his vehicle.

The boy and I talked the whole way back about Master Harress. I found out that his father, Damien Sr., had been the Damien that Master Harress had been the best of friends with. He offered consolation as I started crying. I knew he knew where I was coming from, but I wasn't ready to trust anyone else just yet. But I felt that he wanted me to trust him. I felt that he wanted to offer me more than just comfort or friendship. . . .

When we were near Coruscant, the boy mentioned that he had nowhere to go. Master Kiypher said, "You will join the Jedi Order and become a Jedi Knight." With that, he left no room for negotiation or argument.


	6. Feelings Never Before Felt

Over the course of four weeks, Damien's former training was rectified, and he became a great Jedi. Master Kiypher took the both of us under his wing and committed himself to training us simultaneously. The Jedi Council thought that that might not be wise, but Master Kiypher insisted. 

When we got back to Coruscant after the Sarapin incident, I returned to my room in the Temple, and I found Greigg standing in front of my door, waiting for me. Immediately, the images from my dream flashed in my mind, and I smiled. He caught sight of me and ran down the hall, throwing his arms around me.

"Oh, Ari-Ana, I heard about Sarapin! I was so worried!" He squeezed me tightly.

I patted his back awkwardly and breathed, "Thank you . . . I think."

Then he pulled back, his blue eyes shining, and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry for my lack of self-control. It's just that I sort of look to you as a close friend. Look, I know that I don't know you that well, but . . . I'd like to."

Fighting my blush, I diverted my eyes to my hands, trying to buy time. "Well, Greigg, I don't know. . . . You do owe me that Temple tour, though."

He smiled widely. "Do you have time? My Master said that I have no obligations until our assignment next week."

"I'm sure I do. Master Kiypher didn't mention needing me for anything. After the shock on Sarapin, I'm sure he won't mind me taking a week or so to collect myself."

"Great!" He held out his arm, and I took it. "M'Lady, where would you like to go?"

I giggled. "I've heard much about the Temple gardens."

"Ah, a great choice." We turned around and began down the hall.

We told each other things about ourselves as we traveled to the turbo-lift, and he told an especially funny story about a Corellian, a Sullustan, and a bantha. I had never laughed so loudly in my life. Just as he went to push the turbo-lift button, I heard someone call my name from the hallway we had just exited. Turning around, I saw Damien running toward us. Instantly self-conscious, I released Greigg's arm before Damien could see. He slowed to a stop in front of me, beaming. But then he looked up and saw Greigg standing beside me. His eyes darkened, as if in jealousy.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't know that . . . " His voice trailed off as his eyes wandered nervously.

"No, no! It's quite all right. Greigg was just going to show me the Temple gardens."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to have dinner, so we could talk some more, but I'll just leave -- "

"Damien, I'm sorr-- "

"No, don't be sorry. I'll just go and find Master Kiypher." He turned immediately and went back down the hallway.

I glanced back up to Greigg, and he frowned.

"Is he your . . . Are you two -- ?"

My eyes widening, I cried, "Oh, no! I just met him. That's Damien Rai. He was the other -- "

He pushed the button. "Oh yes, I heard about him." Wiping the frown from his face, he held out his arm again, and we entered the turbo-lift.

****

***

The Temple gardens were especially beautiful that day. We saw many Jedi, young and old, meditating in the serene atmosphere, away from all the turmoil of Coruscant. Greigg and I walked around, gazing at the beautiful trees, flowers, shrubs, and plant life from every corner of the galaxy. He picked a bright pink flower and placed it in my hair; he said that putting the flower so close to my eyes made it much more beautiful than it had been in the ground. That time I couldn't control my reddening.

We sat down next to a softly flowing waterfall, away from all the other Jedi, and continued talking. I let my hand drift in the cool water as he spoke of his homeplanet.

"I've only been there once or twice, but it is so lush and rich with life," he was saying. "Have you ever heard of springtime on Naboo?"

I shook my head.

"My Master and I were on assignment there during the springtime, and it was gorgeous beyond words -- "

"Try to put it into words," I challenged him.

He looked up at me. "Let's just say that you would fit in very well there."

I lowered my head, coloring deeply. He reached over and lifted my head, gazing deeply into my eyes. His look was so intense, and his hand so soft on my face. I could read his emotions without trouble; it seemed he was deliberately making them easy for me to comprehend. Just as he began leaning toward me, I put my hand in the water again and splashed him.

He sputtered for a moment and dropped his hand. Looking at me incredulously, he jumped up and cried, "Oh, you're going to get it now!" He put both his hands in the water and threw a large amount of water on me. I screamed and splashed him again, launching the two of us into a full-blown water war.

Once we were both soaked to the bone, we stood and laughed. Then, his eyes shining, he reached for my hands and pulled me to him; I could feel his muscles through the water-soaked tunic. Wrapping his arms around me, he leaned down and kissed me. At first I was taken by surprise, but after a few moments I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He smiled against my mouth and began to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone else coming nearer to us, so I broke away and pulled him behind a large, fat tree. Peeking around, I saw one of the younger Jedi emerge from some shrubbery and look at the spilled water. Furrowing his eyebrows, he said to himself, "I could have sworn I heard someone over here." Then he shrugged and returned to his meditation.

Once he was out of range, we burst into laughter, laughing so hard that we fell to the ground, holding our sides. When our laughter began to subside, I saw Greigg staring at me. He crawled over to me on his hands and knees and put his arm around me. We leaned with our backs against the tree trunk and just relaxed in each other's presence.

After several minutes, he leaned his head down and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry, M'Lady. I should have asked before I kissed you."

Smiling, I replied, "It wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was. And I won't let my manners fail again. I would very much like to kiss you again, M'Lady, with you permission."

In response, I threw his arm off of me, pushed him onto his back on the moss-covered floor, placed each of my hands on either side of him, and kissed him passionately. Just as he brought his hands to my back, I pulled away and gazed down at him, cocking an eyebrow as if to say, "How about _that_?"

He stared up at me bewildered, fumbling for his voice. Laughing, I jumped to my feet, pulling him with me. Then I threaded my arm in his and we left the Temple gardens.


End file.
